Un poco más
by ReverieKingsleigh
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen más cosas en común de lo que hubieran imaginado y una interesante guerra puede llevar a que noten que siempre hay un poco más de lo que esperas. Adrianette principalmente.
1. Suerte en el amor

"Un poco más"

Título alternativo: Cosas en común

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertecene.

Capítulo 1 "Suerte en el amor"

Decirle o no decirle, ella estaba por optar en deshojar una flor si eso le ayudaba a acabar con su indecisión. Vio el hermoso chocolate cubierto por una linda envoltura que ella había diseñado y la tarjeta que decía su nombre, sí, esta ocasión ella no había olvidado dejar bien claro que ese chocolate lo había preparado ella. El día comenzaba y ella, ayudada por su pequeña amiga llegó a la conclusión de que debía entregarlo. Pero parecía que su suerte había desaparecido, en todo el día no pudo acercarse al joven, que rodeado por admiradoras se veía con toda la intención de huir a la primera oportunidad. Su mejor amiga la había animado, le había creado oportunidades y ella, simplemente no pudo entregárselo porque algo o alguien siempre lo arruinaba. Terminaron las clases y el chico huyó, ella se quedó con el lindo regalo en sus manos, lamentando que el clima fuera tan perfecto que no pudiera esconder sus suspiros y frustración. Así que apoyada en su balcón, viendo la hermosa vista de lo que irónicamente recibía el título de "la ciudad del amor", la joven se dio por vencida. Rompió la envoltura con las mismas ansias de querer llorar y pronto trató de ahogar su tristeza con el dulce sabor de lo que había preparado especialmente para él. La amargura del momento se perdió entre luces, cielo despejado, estrellas y chocolate.

Quedaban dos pedazos y de repente un golpe en seco la detuvo antes de tomarlos.

"Princesa, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?" Por supuesto que tenía que ser él, nadie más tenía la costumbre de pasearse por las calles a esa hora. Ella sólo sonrió y le ofreció el chocolate como respuesta. "Oh, ¿para mí? ¡Qué dulce de tu parte!"

La chica giró sus ojos, por supuesto que diría eso, pero aún con una sonrisa le entregó los últimos pedazos de su preciado regalo, esperó a que empezara a comer para responder. "No son para ti, eran para alguien más, pero no los pude entregar." Vio la cara del héroe que estaba con toda la intención de devolver el chocolate que estaba comiendo. "No te preocupes, ya no importa, perdí mi oportunidad."

"Yo diría que él perdió la oportunidad. ¡Está delicioso!" Tomó el otro pedazo sin dudar esta vez. Lo llevó a su boca y observó como la joven negaba con su cabeza y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego voltear a ver la hermosa ciudad.

La joven pelinegra observaba las luces que iluminaban el lugar que protegía, había fallado en darle al chico que le gustaba los chocolates, pero al menos no estaba sola, el héroe a su lado comenzó a contarle cómo no había podido ver a la chica de sus sueños ese día y ella podría jurar que compartían la misma suerte en esto de los amores no correspondidos. Una joven que perdió la oportunidad de entregar un chocolate y un chico que no tuvo la oportunidad de dar el suyo. Sí, compartían la misma suerte en el amor y un poco más.


	2. Equipo

Un agradecimiento especial a:

Nere-chan desu y sonrais777

Sus reviews me alegraron el día, ¡muchas gracias!

Nuevamente Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertecene.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo como el primero, que creo van alargándose conforme escribo.

Capítulo 2 "Equipo"

Sus ojos azules se posaron en una curiosa pulsera, había pasado por casualidad por un puesto que ofrecía mercancía de los héroes de la ciudad, así que cuando se acercó, las diferentes cosas que estaban a la venta llenaron su vista, hasta que una llamó su atención, una simple pulsera de cuero negra con un cascabel atado. En un impulso la compró y contenta se la puso disfrutando del suave sonido que producía.

Al otro día en la escuela, la joven tenía guardada en su mochila la pulsera, no quería que todos pensaran que era una fan más, ella sólo estaba contenta de poder tener algo que le recordara a su compañero y amigo con el que combatía día a día las amenazas que ocurrían en su ciudad. Así que como otro día más, dejó que la escuela la absorbiera, que su mejor amiga la llenara de noticias que sabía de primera mano y que el chico que se sentaba frente a ella, le arrebatara unos cuantos suspiros.

La última clase llegó y con la misma rapidez había terminado, su mejor amiga había salido corriendo porque tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos, dejando a la joven de ojos azules sonriendo mientras todos recogían sus cosas. Poco a poco el salón se comenzó a vaciar y ella aprovechó para volver a usar la pulsera que había comprado. Sonriendo se dirigió hacia la puerta y el chico que le había arrebatado suspiros apareció en el umbral.

"Oh, no sabía que todavía había alguien aquí." El chico posó su mano en el cuello como cuando estaba nervioso, tratando de no asustarla. "Sólo olvidé algo." Dijo mientras se dirigía a su lugar, como esperando que ella no saliera huyendo como acostumbraba.

La joven sólo asintió y se movió rápidamente hacia la salida, pero un sonido la detuvo. El cascabel había hecho más ruido del que había esperado y ella tratando de ser más sigilosa brincó cuando una mano se posó suavemente sobre la suya.

"¿Es un cascabel?" El chico había tomado su mano que tenía la pulsera y la había levantado para verla detenidamente.

La chica contenía la respiración, deseando que el momento terminara o que durara para siempre, aún no se decidía.

"¿Eres fan de Chat Noir?" La joven quería negar con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo en la voz y la mirada del joven frente a ella la detuvo.

"Fan... no, bueno, yo, es que, un puesto, digo, quise decir, ayer vi un puesto con cosas de Ladybug y Chat Noir, la pulsera era bonita y me recordaba a él, así que la compré." Decir que la joven está por tener un colapso mental era poco, por suerte el joven no parecía querer hacerla sentir mal por su balbuceo inicial, estaba más interesado en lo último que había dicho.

"¿Te gusta Chat Noir?" Preguntó con una poca característica curiosidad y una bien escondida alegría.

"¡No!" casi gritó su respuesta. "Pero me molesta que la gente olvide que él también es importante, por eso quería la pulsera, porque él es parte del equipo, es compañero de Ladybug y yo quería de alguna manera recordar con un pequeño detalle que él es genial, que es importante, que también está ahí." Había terminado su discurso, ofreciendo su sincera opinión olvidando quién estaba frente a ella. Así que cuando recordó, se disculpó y salió huyendo del lugar.

Si hubiera tenido el valor de ver al chico a los ojos habría visto la sorpresa y gratitud mezcladas en el verde esmeralda, si hubiera tenido el valor de girar su cabeza antes de salir corriendo hubiera visto la deslumbrante sonrisa del joven que siempre era cauto. Si ella hubiera tenido el valor de esperar un poco más, tal vez la mano que el chico había extendido la hubiera alcanzado.

Nuevamente la ciudad estaba en calma, la noche había dejado que el ajetreado movimiento disminuyera y la joven aprovecho esos momentos para salir a regar las plantas que mantenía en su balcón. Una a una las iba regando, cuando un golpe en seco la detuvo, pero esta vez ella sólo sonrió,

"Buenas noches, princesa" El héroe saludó y la chica de pelo negro giró para ver a su visitante. En ese momento, el leve sonido de un pequeño cascabel fue lo único que se escuchó.

Dos pares de ojos se posaron en la pulsera que la joven tenía puesta y la chica sólo estaba tratando de pensar en un buen pretexto que no llevara a pensar al héroe que era su admiradora. "Es una larga historia, estaban vendiendo muchas cosas y yo no quería irme sin nada, así que la compré y..." pero su monólogo se detuvo cuando levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que brillaban con sorpresa y ternura.

"Creí que serías más una fan de Ladybug." comentó el chico.

La joven sonrió apenada. "Los que combaten a los villanos es un equipo de súperheroes, no es sólo Ladybug."

Inesperadamente el joven la abrazó y ella le devolvió tímidamente el abrazo luego de que desapareciera la sorpresa que se había apoderado de sus sentidos.

"Gracias" el suave susurro desapareció con el sonido de la noche dejando sólo presentes sus sonrisas. "No sabes cuánto necesitaba escuchar eso."

Y ella no lo sabía, pero sabía que el héroe frente a ella era su compañero, su amigo, su caballero envuelto en negro que no pensaba dos veces en saltar para salvarla de cualquier peligro y ella estaba dispuesta a sobrellevar un momento vergonzoso si eso ayudaba a que el chico bajo la máscara sonriera. Esa era otra cosa que compartían en común, eso y un poco más.


	3. Amiga

¡Capítulo 3! Vamos avanzando rápido, pero me temo que aunque ya casi está el siguiente episodio los haré esperar para checarlo porque a veces tengo que leer la historia como cuatro veces para notar los errores y faltas de ortografía. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y por darle la oportunidad a esta pequeña historia!

No se preocupen, la famosa guerra que se menciona en el resumen hará aparición muy pronto. Nuevamente, ¡muchas gracias! Y disfruten este capítulo.

Capítulo 3 "Amiga"

Ojos verdes voltearon a ver su compañera con movimientos disimulados, era la tercera vez en su primera clase que giraba para verla perdida en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó si cierto gato negro era la razón por la cual se veía distraída. Pero cuando intentó volver a verla se detuvo ante la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo, que con una sonrisa cómplice le indicó que la clase aún continuaba. No tuvo el valor de intentar mirarla de nuevo el resto del día.

Por su lado la joven estaba aún repasando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el héroe la había abrazado y en ese momento él parecía ser quien necesitaba ser rescatado, como si ella fuera el salvavidas que lo mantenía a flote y por primera vez consideró que tal vez no conocía a su compañero como creía. No quería revelarle que la heroína que había puesto en un pedestal era en realidad la simple y torpe chica que no podía hacer algo sin tropezar. Pero sobretodo, porque revelarle su identidad sería peligroso, los enemigos podrían usar eso en su contra, podrían lastimar a sus seres queridos, a sus familias, a sus amigos, podrían lastimarlo a él. "A pesar de que parece que ya lo han lastimado, yo lo he lastimado." Pensó con desesperación y una punzada de dolor que la hizo querer huir y encerrarse en su habitación. Porque el chico que siempre estaba rescatándola, en su forma de heroína, en su forma de civil, él que siempre estaba dispuesto a ponerse en medio de cualquier peligro para protegerla y ella, la buena suerte del equipo había ignorado por mucho tiempo que detrás de la máscara había un chico que como ella tenía una vida, miedos, familia y problemas. Por lo que la chica decidió, con sus manos sosteniendo un lápiz con demasiada fuerza, que haría algo para recordarle al pequeño gatito que no estaba solo, así el lápiz comenzó a hacer trazos en lugar de apuntes.

El chico rubio miró como una decidida chica veía al frente con sus ojos azules determinados en un objetivo en particular, ignorando todo a su alrededor mientras caminaba a la salida de la escuela al lado de su amiga que contaba una anécdota del día.

Su mejor amigo se paró frente a él, y movimiento su cabeza en señal de negación susurró: "Alguien está mirando demasiado."

El joven no le tomó importancia, pero sonriendo negó, hizo una excusa a medias y se despidió. Viendo desde el interior del auto que lo llevaba, en dirección de la panadería.

"¡Listo!" Dijo una chica a su pequeña amiga, mientras acomodaba todo en su balcón.

"¿Cómo sabes que vendrá?" la pregunta de su pequeña cómplice dejó a la joven en estado de shock.

"¡Cierto! ¡¿Cómo olvidé ese detalle?! Todo el esfuerzo no servirá para nada si él no viene." Así la joven dirigía sus ojos azules a distintas direcciones mientras caminaba errática de un lado a otro buscando una solución a su dilema, que por suerte se solucionó solo. Así la pequeña cómplice se ocultó mientras una joven aún murmuraba sola.

"¡Buenas noches princesa!" La joven casi grita, pero cuando volteó a ver al chico enmascarado sólo suspiró.

"Buenas noches Chat" El joven sólo sonrió y se inclinó exageradamente ante su princesa.

"¿Qué haces a esta hora levantada? ¿No tienes escuela temprano?" Inquirió con una ceja levantada.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí a esta hora? ¿No tienes que ir a la escuela tú también?" La joven cruzó sus brazos sonriendo pícaramente.

"Touché princesa. Pero yo necesito patrullar. Sólo quería asegurarme que todo estaba bien."

"Bien, todo bien, no han habido ataques. Todo tranquilo por aquí." Fingió calma la joven, dando un vistazo a la manta que tenía oculta.

"¿En serio?" El joven se acercó a ella. Deteniéndose sólo para asegurarse que no era su imaginación verla actuar tan extraño.

"Tal vez haya un pequeño problema."

"¿Problema? No te preocupes princesa, tu caballero en armadura negra se encargará de cualquier CATástrofe." El suspiro de desesperación de la joven sólo lo hizo sonreír más. "¿Cuál es el problema que aqueja a su alteza?"

"Me alegra que lo preguntes." Sonrió de manera calmada mientras caminaba para sacar la manta, una cesta y un nintendo DS del escondite improvisado en su balcón. "Desgraciadamente, no tengo a nadie con quien compartir estos deliciosos panes, rollos de canela y galletas. Además de que he querido pasar este gimnasio de Pokémon durante días y simplemente no lo he logrado. Como puedes ver, necesito ayuda." La joven acomodó la manta y se sentó en ella junto con todo lo que había traído acomodando cada cosa a la vez que hablaba terminando con un ademán exagerado de drama.

El joven la miró con excepticismo y una sonrisa traviesa. "En ese caso, es mi deber como caballero ayudar a la dama en peligro." Se sentó a su lado y tomó una galleta mientras se acercaba a la chica para poder ver la pantalla del juego.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron y la joven estaba agradecida de poder estar con él en esos momentos, algo de distracción, una buena plática y deliciosa comida podrían ayudarlo aunque fuera un poco a sentirse mejor, a sentirse querido y a entender que tenía una amiga que estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

Por su parte, el joven no recordaba otra ocasión donde hubiera sonreído tanto y hablado tanto, es cierto que no contaba todo, detalles de su vida de civil ocultos, pero la paciencia y sonrisa de su amiga fueron suficientes para acallar las dudas que de vez en cuando se sembraban en su mente.

Ella era la cura para los demonios que a veces danzaban en su cabeza y él, era la cura para los momentos en que la duda la hacía retroceder. Ambos eran lo que el otro necesitaba, era otra cosa que tenían en común y aún faltaban muchas más.


	4. Red Velvet

¡Lo siento! El mundo decidió que tenía demasiado tiempo libre y me agregaron más trabajos. Pero ya puedo presentarles el siguiente capítulo, que cambió ligeramente de estilo de escritura.

Creo que desde ahora sólo actualizaré fines de semana porque no sé cómo vaya a evolucionar la situación.

Al fin empieza la interesante guerra y está por iniciar el Adrianette, ¡al fin!

 **Capítulo 4 "Red Velvet"**

Chat Noir saltaba con alegría tarareando por los tejados de la ciudad, en sus manos unos chocolates envueltos con una tarjeta que tenía escrito en grande un gracias y firmada con un simple dibujo de una carita de gato y las iniciales C.N. Esa noche Ladybug le tocaba patrullar, había insistido en que podía hacerlo sola y el joven le había tomado la palabra para hacer una visita a cierta chica de pelo negro que últimamente era la razón de sus sonrisas.

Para su mala suerte, ella no se encontraba, su habitación estaba en penumbra y el chico decidió probar si podría entrar. Para su sorpresa la escotilla que conectaba su balcón con su habitación se encontraba abierta, preocupado que alguien más aparte de él pudiera entrar decidió agregarle una posdata a su mensaje.

Cuando Marinette entró a su habitación, luego de haber deshecho su transformación, ella y Tikki decidieron que era hora de dormir. La joven prendió su lámpara y sacó una galleta de su bolsa para dárselo a su pequeña amiga. En ese momento notó algo en su escritorio. Ahí se encontraba una caja de chocolates envueltos en un papel negro con rayas verdes y una simple tarjeta firmada con un enorme gracias que ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Tomó la tarjeta y sonriendo leyó: "GRACIAS. Por cierto, no deberías dejar la escotilla abierta, alguien podría entrar. Atte. C.N."

"Oh, ¡qué tierno! Es un regalo de agradecimiento." Habló la kwami que aún seguía disfrutando su galleta mientras veía con una sonrisa a la chica a su cargo. "Es un bonito detalle."

"Ja, alguien podría entrar. Ese gatito entró y no creo que pueda darme el lujo de cerrar mi único acceso a mi habitación cuando estoy fuera a menos que quiera que mis padres se enteren de mis actividades heroicas." Sonó a queja su comentario, pero Tikki sabía que la chica de verdad estaba agradecida por la preocupación y por el detalle de los chocolates. Era un buen paso para su relación, aún si ambos no sabían la identidad del otro, el hecho de que fuera de sus máscaras, o al menos uno de los dos no tuviera máscara durante sus interacciones, pudieran acercarse mejoraría su trabajo en equipo, aunque al inicio pudiera ser un poco complicado. Tikki sonrió una vez más y terminando su galleta le indicó a la joven de ojos azules que era hora de descansar ya que mañana tenía que asistir a la escuela. Vio como la chica bostezó y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sí, esos dos estarían bien sin su intervención, justo como los Ladybugs y Chat Noirs que los precedieron.

Irónicamente, empezó una guerra de regalos, donde incluso los jóvenes fuera de sus máscaras comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y agregarse a la extraña pelea. Marinette aún era un tierno desastre en cuando Adrien le hablaba, pero ya podía hacer más coherentes sus conversaciones, mientras que él ahora trataba de alargarlas a pesar de que era complicado hablar con una joven que casi siempre parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Y todo había comenzado con unos chocolates que Marinette no le había podido entregar al chico de sus sueños. Chat Noir fue el siguiente en dar el siguiente paso para la guerra con sus chocolates de agradecimiento, pero el detonante fue cuando Marinette en un momento de determinación absoluta le había preguntado a Adrien si sabía qué le gustaba a Chat Noir, después de todo el joven había mencionado por casualidad que de vez en cuando se encontraba con el héroe y había tenido la oportunidad de conversar un poco con él, Alya casi le pide una exclusiva. El rubio se le había quedado viendo por largos segundos antes de responder: "Le gustan los dulces en general, aunque la última vez que hablé con él dijo que sus preferidos eran los chocolates. Hizo mucho énfasis en eso." dijo mientras una sonrisa conspiradora se posaba en sus labios. Así esa noche Ladybug le entregó dos cajas a su compañero cuando se reunieron en la torre Eiffel después de patrullar. Uno, arreglado con un papel verde y caras de gatitos con una nota de agradecimiento por ser su compañero y siempre estar ayudándola, firmado por la mismísima Ladybug y otro envuelto en negro pero con una simple y grande zarpa de gato verde en el centro con una nota un poco más larga firmada por Marinette. Ambos héroes se sentaron a conversar, omitiendo los detalles de su patrullaje para ver la hermosa ciudad mientras Chat Noir trataba de no romper la envoltura de ninguno de los regalos.

La chica de ojos azules sonreía cuando vio a su compañero emocionado, sacando la lengua en señal de concentración cuando una orilla del papel no quería despegarse. Así tras largos minutos donde Ladybug se carcajeaba por la expresión de su compañero, Chat Noir vio por fin lo que contenían ambos empaques, el de su compañera eran chocolates variados y los de Marinette eran galletas cubiertas de chocolate, el héroe tomó uno de cada uno, comiendo primero el de su lady, disfrutando con lentitud el sabor sonriendo en su dirección cuando vio que ella estaba esperando su reacción. "¡Está delicioso!" mencionó y probó de inmediato el de su compañera de escuela. "Wow, ¡ambos están deliciosos!"

La risa de Ladybug resonó por toda la torre. "¿Qué esperabas?" habló tratando de controlar su risa. "¿Acaso creías que no sabía cocinar?"

Chat Noir casi se atraganta con la galleta que estaba masticando. "¿Tú los preparaste?" Su cara de incredulidad pasó a una de asombro cuando vio a la joven asentir.

"Marinette me ayudó, ella estaba preparando las galletas cuando llegué para preguntarle una cosa, me contó lo que habías hecho por ella y pensé que sería bueno agradecerte también. Gracias gatito." La mentira al inicio de su respuesta era amarga pero la verdad de lo último que había mencionado parecía borrar un poco el sabor de tanto secretismo, su compañero merecía todos los agradecimientos y chocolate del mundo y más, mucho más.

Por su parte el joven estaba en shock, la oración final había hecho que olvidara preguntarle a Ladybug qué le había llevado a visitar a Marinette, ahora sólo estaba concentrado en la misma oración. "Gracias gatito" repitió mentalmente y un inesperado sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro. "Tú eres Ladybug, eres quien merece el crédito por salvar la ciudad." Pero la mirada de enojo que le lanzó la chica fue suficiente para que con nerviosismo levantara su mano detrás de su cabeza, masajeando su cuello mientras pensaba en qué decir. "No, yo sólo… gracias." dijo al fin. Ladybug asintió, extendió su mano en un puño y él inmediatamente completo su saludo como cuando habían logrado combatir un akuma, ambos entonces se despidieron y cada quien fue por su lado.

Esa noche Adrien volvió a leer los mensajes que venían en las tarjetas, primero releyó el de Ladybug "Gracias por todo Chat Noir. Gracias por ser mi compañero y por siempre cuidarme las espaldas. L.B." y tomó también el de Marinette "¡Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado a terminar esos rollos de canela! Estaría perdida sin ti :P De verdad, ¡muchas gracias, me divertí mucho! M." El chico se rió de nuevo con la nota de su compañera de clase y se decidió a preparar un regalo de vuelta y recordó que no sabía qué dulces le gustaban a su Lady, ni qué le gustaba a Marinette. Mañana tendría que hablar con su mejor fuente.

Nino veía a su amigo emocionado, no sabía exactamente lo que había hecho que el joven de ojos verdes sonriera como si hubiera hecho una travesura, pero le alegraba verlo tan relajado y alegre.

"Nino, conoces a Marinette desde hace tiempo. ¿Sabes qué dulces o postres le gustan?" Su mejor amigo puso una cara que no tenía precio y Adrien no sabía si cuestionar o no qué estaba pasando por la mente del DJ. "¿Nino?"

"Adrien, amigo, al fin vas a dar un paso en la dirección correcta. Le has preguntado a la persona indicada, pero creo que hay alguien más que puede darte a detalle todo lo que necesitas saber de nuestra querida compañera Marinette." Nino giró para acomodarse en su asiento y señalar hacia el lugar de atrás, dejando a un confundido Adrien ante una Alya que checaba su celular, o mejor dicho, el Ladyblog en su celular esperando a que su mejor amiga llegara al colegio. "Alya" llamó Nino, y la joven levantó sus ojos para darles un breve saludo a ambos. "Adrien necesita que le proporciones una pequeña información." La sonrisa mientras hablaba era enorme y el joven de ojos verdes veía con algo de reticencia cómo la periodista los veía con curiosidad.

Adrien quería huir, su sonrojo que no sabía cuando había aparecido se extendió por su rostro mientras sus dos amigos sonreían.

"¿Y bien?" dijo la joven con ojos interrogatorios y dispuestos a sacarles todos sus secretos. "Espero que no sea información exclusiva, porque el Ladyblog siempre es el primero en dar la más completa información y no puedo compartirla con la competencia." La risa de Nino le sacó una sonrisa a la chica y Adrien negó rápidamente.

"No, yo sólo quería saber cuál es el postre favorito de Marinette." el rubio terminó su pregunta mientras el DJ veía emocionado a la periodista que por un momento se quedó estática hasta que una sonrisa, casi felina pensó el chico, hizo aparición.

"Oh, el postre favorito de Marinette." Lo hizo casi sonar a una pregunta. "Lo sé pero, ¿a qué debemos la ocasión? Aún no es su cumpleaños." La chica de pelo ondulado se inclinó un poco hacia él, dejando que una mano reposara en su escritorio y la otra sobre su mentón viendo al chico como si fuera un espécimen recién descubierto.

Ahí fue cuando Adrien recordó porqué había decidido preguntarle a Nino y no primero a Alya, pero no podía decir la verdad o algo como: "Ah, es que tú sabes, soy Chat Noir y quiero darle un regalo de agradecimiento, de nuevo, a Marinette por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Ya sabes lo normal." así que tras un repaso mental de su libro de excusas, encontró una que parecía bastante plausible "Es sólo que la otra vez creo que la asusté y quería compensarla con algo." Y agregó su mano detrás de su cabeza como era su costumbre.

Nino y Alya se voltearon a ver, un mensaje silencioso pasó entre ellos y ambos suspiraron decepcionados. El joven no entendía porqué parecían esperar algo diferente.

"Red velvet." Alya dijo en voz neutral. "Su preferido es el red velvet." Parecía que iba agregar algo más, pero llegó la chica de la que estaban hablando. Los tres le dieron un pequeño saludo, algo corto y ella iba a preguntar la razón de tan rara bienvenida pero la maestra entró dejándola con la duda.

Las clases seguían su curso y ya en la última Adrien juntó el valor para pasarle una nota a Marinette.

La chica la tomó de inmediato para leerla bajo la mesa. "Chat Noir me comentó que conoces a Ladybug y me pidió que te preguntara si sabías su postre favorito. A." Marinette sonrió, ese gatito estaba haciendo trampa, pero ya que ella también había recurrido a Adrien para saber el dulce favorito de Chat Noir, supuso que estaban a mano. Pasó la nota con meticulosos movimientos para no ser descubierta por Alya, pero con nerviosismo y un sonrojo en su rostro que por suerte el chico no vio.

El joven dejó que sus ojos vieran hacia el frente mientras sostenía el pequeño papel en su puño, venciendo la tentación de leerlo. Se acabaron las clases y todos comenzaron a retirarse. El rubio fingía acomodar sus cosas, despidiéndose de Nino con la promesa de platicar cuando tuviera tiempo libre, casi todos habían abandonado el salón y por fin leía la respuesta que le había escrito la chica de ojos azules. "La otra vez me encontré con ella y por curiosidad le pregunté, su favorito es el red velvet. M." El chico se quedó leyendo la respuesta varias veces, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Marinette y Alya se despedían de él, levantó su mano y dijo un "hasta mañana". El joven siguió a la chica de cabello negro con su mirada, viendo cómo hablaba emocionada con su mejor amiga. Ladybug y Marinette compartían el mismo gusto por el red velvet, vio a la joven salir del salón y recordó cómo se había enfrentado a Chloé para postularse como presidenta de la clase dando un discurso digno de una heroína. Tal vez su gusto en postres no era lo único que tenía en común con Ladybug, tal vez un poco más.


	5. Si sólo supiera

El título alternativo de este capítulo es "Confusión", de verdad quería llamarlo así, pero el otro quedaba mucho mejor... o al menos eso espero.

¡Un agradecimiento especial a karenpage, Dixipa39 y sonraris777 por sus reviews! ¡Y un agradecimiento a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia que ya sólo faltan pocos capítulos para que termine!

Por si las dudas, les comento que todo tendrá sentido el siguiente capítulo, sólo tengan paciencia. Pero por ahora, les dejo el capítulo 5, lleno de confusión, regalos y momentos de nuestro dúo favorito.

 **Capítulo 5 "Si sólo supiera"**

Marinette sonrió cuando terminó de envolver el tercer regalo, sí, ahora eran tres. Uno para Chat Noir por parte de Ladybug, otro regalo para Chat Noir de parte de Marinette y finalmente uno para Adrien por parte de Ladybug agradeciendo su ayuda. Así, sonriendo y disfrutando dos deliciosas rebanadas de red velvet la joven continuó contenta envolviendo los pequeños presentes que había tenido oportunidad de preparar esa semana. Tikki veía a la chica sonriendo, si sólo supiera. Pero la joven no sospechaba nada, sólo sabía que la semana anterior en su patrullaje Chat Noir le había entregado una caja con un pequeño pastel de su sabor favorito, ella no estaba sorprendida, pero había fingido muy bien cuando abrió el regalo y leído la tarjeta: "Para la heroína más valiente y hermosa de París. C.N." y le invitó un poco a su compañero que gustoso se sentó a su lado a ver la ciudad desde su punto de reunión para charlar y compartir el pastel con ella. Lo que sí le había sorprendido fue cuando entró en su habitación, dispuesta a guardar la caja vacía con su envoltura y disponerse a descansar, para encontrarse con otro presente en su escritorio. "Gracias por la ayuda. Recuerda cerrar bien la escotilla de tu habitación. C.N." Marinette sólo pudo reírse al leer la nota y sorprenderse cuando vio el pastel que había dentro, red velvet. No sabía a qué conclusión llegar, tal vez ella le había comentado al héroe alguna vez su postre favorito, no, no era eso. ¿Y si creyó que era más fácil comprar dos pasteles del mismo sabor? Por alguna extraña razón eso la entristeció, pero viendo la nota en sus manos, se convenció de que no era eso. Él era un chico demasiado amable y honesto. Aún dándole vueltas en su cabeza la chica decidió que estaba preocupándose demasiado por lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero de combate y que realmente no importaba mucho el motivo detrás de esa selección de sabor. Ahora sólo importaba el siguiente paso.

La guerra de regalos por suerte era semanal y era divertido para ambos, ya que entregaban los regalos después de su patrullaje, alegando que sus contrapartes les habían encargado entregarlos. Cada semana cambiaban de tema, una semana fueron dulces, otra broches, videojuegos (que luego intercambiaron con notas de cuánto logros habían conseguido), libros, música, tarjetas, fundas y muchas otras cosas.

Marinette fue conociendo a Chat Noir, Ladybug fue conociendo a Chat Noir, Marinette se fue acercando a Adrien, Chat Noir fue conociendo a Ladybug, Chat Noir fue conociendo a Marinette y Adrien se fue acercando a Marinette. Era confuso para ambos, conocer al otro en distintas facetas y no saber quién era en realidad, sus Kwamis sólo sacudían sus cabezas al verlos batallar por conseguir los regalos perfectos para distintas personas que curiosamente querían lo mismo, era confuso, muy confuso. Plagg sólo se burlaba internamente al ver a su elegido navegar por internet buscando los mejores consejos para regalos, debatiéndose en porqué Marinette y Ladybug tenían los mismos gustos y llegando a la conclusión de que sólo era una coincidencia, una gran coincidencia, enorme y absurda coincidencia. Plagg comió otro pedazo de su amado camembert, si sólo supiera.

Alya y Nino pasaron semanas riendo a costa de sus mejores amigos, haciendo apuestas y confundidos, casi tan confundidos como los protagonistas de la razón de sus confusiones. Marinette consultaba con Nino los gustos de Adrien, Adrien consultaba con Alya los gustos de Marinette, Marinette consultaba con Adrien los gustos de Chat Noir y Adrien consultaba con Marinette los gustos de Ladybug. Sus amigos los veían entre felices y desesperados, se notaba que ambos disfrutaban la compañía, los temas en común, las pláticas de cosas que personas ajenas no entendían y aunque querían intervenir sabían que debían dejarlos descubrir ese enorme detalle por ellos mismos. Por suerte las consultas de los gustos de los héroes eran en secreto, o Alya hubiera olvidado su voto de no intervenir para saber cada detalle de los héroes favoritos de París y publicarlo, llegando a una investigación y posible revelación de sus identidades.

Primera semana, enlistó Marinette, le había dado chocolates a Chat Noir y él le había devuelto el favor con red velvet, para ella y Ladybug. Trató de no caer de nuevo en una cadena de confusión acerca de porqué había recibido el mismo postre y continuó con su lista.

Segunda semana, había preparado dulces aprovechando que sus padres le habían dejado experimentar nuevas recetas, así que tanto Chat Noir y Adrien recibieron una caja cada uno con tres éclair au chocolat por parte de Ladybug y de parte de Marinette, Chat Noir recibió una taza de mousse de fresa con merengue de chocolate blanco, todos los regalos decorados con un gato negro en distintas variaciones. Se sentía orgullosa de sus regalos y al parecer a ambos les fascinaron los detalles. Y ella había recibido cuatro regalos, cuatro deliciosos postres que lucían muy similares entre sí, dos de Chat Noir uno para Ladybug y uno para Marinette, y otros dos de parte de Adrien, uno para Ladybug y otro extrañamente para Marinette, también entregado de mano de Chat Noir que mencionaba que le debía un favor al chico. Leyó todas las notas, pero guardó con especial cuidado la que Adrien le había dedicado a ella, a Marinette, simple y torpe Marinette, la chica que apenas podía mantener una conversación con él. "Marinette, Gracias por todo. Atte. Adrien."

Tercera semana y para corresponder a semejante regalo, la joven había dedicado sus tardes a buscar nuevas tiendas con Alya, cuando en una de sus caminatas por el centro comercial su amiga le comentó que Nino había mencionado que su mejor amigo había comenzado una extraña manía de coleccionar broches con temas de videojuegos. La joven de cabello negro empezó a diseñar y trabajar para crear algunos, mientras ideaba un plan para preguntarle discretamente a Chat Noir si le gustaban los broches. Resultó que ambos, tanto Adrien como Chat Noir gustaban de los mismos videojuegos y ambos recibieron broches personalizados de dichos videojuegos. Un día después ella recibía hermosos broches y prendedores de los juegos que le gustaban, repetidos porque ella era Ladybug y curiosamente ambos decidieron darles los mismos modelos a las dos. Más confusión, porque no sólo Chat Noir había decidido darle el mismo regalo que a Ladybug, Adrien también le había dado un regalo igual que el que había recibido como Ladybug.

Cuarta semana, ahora la chica posaba sus ojos en una tienda de videojuegos, sabía que Chat Noir gustaba de los videojuegos, el broche y su cara de emoción al verlos no había dejado ninguna duda, Adrien también gustaba de ellos, había entrado en el torneo de la escuela para representarla, de hecho, ella había estado en su equipo y junto con Max habían ganado el trofeo para la escuela aplastando a sus oponentes. Pero conseguirle videojuegos a los dos sería complicado y caro, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que usar una excusa donde dio a cada uno un solo juego de parte de ella y Ladybug usando sus ahorros que tenía para telas y otros proyectos. Chat Noir no parecía molesto, parecía emocionado, lo mismo pasó con Adrien cuando lo vio al otro día, el chico le comentaba que le habían encantado, ya que él y Chat habían optado por jugar juntos. Esa noche la joven recibió también dos juegos, con una nota de parte de su compañero de combates que le decía que esperaba que ella y Marinette se divirtieran tanto como Adrien y él. El patrullaje de esa semana contó con una amplia discusión de quién tenía la puntuación más alta y que deberían intercambiar títulos para demostrar sus respectivas habilidades.

Quinta semana y Marinette estaba jugando el título que le había comprado por impulso a Chat Noir y que el héroe le había prestado para ver si ella era capaz de romper su récord, cabe destacar que así había sido, pero ahora ¿qué debería darle a su caballero vestido de negro y a Adrien? El título del juego en pausa mostraba consejos para pasar algunos niveles, indicándole al jugador que algunos libros contenían hechizos que hacían más fácil el pasaje por distintos laberintos. "¡Eso es!" gritó una eufórica joven que incluso saltó asustando a una inocente Tikki que comía galletas en el escritorio. "Libros". La investigación fue más simple, ya podía hablar con más calma con Adrien y la simple pregunta de: "¿Qué tipo de libro crees que le guste a Chat Noir?" Fue suficiente para darse una idea de qué quería cada uno, que para aumentar su confusión, sus gustos eran bastante similares en géneros y estilos. Esos días Alya comentó que la chica lucía más distraída de lo normal, mientras la joven sólo sonreía y procuraba que sus ojos azules no se posaran sospechosamente en un rubio, que de repente le traía recuerdos de cierto héroe de París que últimamente la visitaba cuando la veía en su balcón y le comentaba los regalos que había recibido sólo para extender una plática que ella con gusto continuaba. "Más confusión" pensó la joven.

Comenzaba la sexta semana, anotó Adrien en su calendario, llevaba cinco semanas en una extraña pelea con su dama por dar el regalo perfecto, cuatro desde que Marinette y él, como Adrien, fueron incluídos en dicha guerra. Era extraño, muy extraño, Ladybug y Marinette parecían ser algo como almas gemelas, con los mismos gustos, las mismas poses, el mismo estilo de cabello y esos ojos. "¡Alto!" pensó el chico con desesperación, eso era imposible. Su tímida y linda compañera de clase no podía ser la chica que le había robado el corazón, lo habría notado desde el primer día, estaba seguro que la reconocería en cualquier lugar. "¿Y si fuera ella?" sus pensamientos fueron en picada. Y si fuera ella no importaba porque Ladybug no quería que él, su compañero de batallas, conociera su identidad. El chico se sentó deprimido en su habitación dispuesto a distraer su mente con el disco que le había prestado Nino y la inspiración llegó. Música... Ladybug y Marinette eran quienes ponían el tema para el regalo de la semana, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero ahora él podía tener la iniciativa, generalmente a mitad de semana Ladybug aparecía con todos los regalos y se los daba después de patrullar, dejándole a Chat Noir la tarea de pasárselo a Adrien. Lo que por supuesto dejaba a Adrien con cuatro regalos que eran muy similares entre sí. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de corroborar sus sospechas. "No" dijo finalmente. Marinette es Marinette y Ladybug es Ladybug, no puedo seguir comparándolas sólo porque quiero que ella sea la chica que salva París todos los días. Era injusto seguir comparándolas. Decidido empezó por hacer algo diferente, al otro día Marinette recibió a la hora del receso un disco con canciones que le gustaban a Adrien. "Quería que conocieras un poco de mí." El chico apenado extendía el disco hacia ella. "Si está bien contigo, claro." La joven frente a él, parpadeó un par de veces y aceptó el disco con una gran sonrisa. Esa noche Chat Noir repitió lo mismo a una Ladybug que parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos. "Quería que conocieras más de mí my Lady." Y con una sonrisa algo extraña Ladybug aceptó el disco entre sus manos. Al otro día Adrien sonreía mientras una apenada Marinette le extendía un disco. Sintió un déjà vu cuando Ladybug había extendido un disco hacia él como Chat Noir, algo tímida y con una sonrisa cómplice.

Séptima semana, tachaba Adrien nuevamente en su calendario, ahora no tenía una idea de qué dar a las dos chicas que habían estado alegrando sus días cada una a su manera. Había visitado en varias ocasiones a Marinette como Chat y parecía que cada día era más cercano a su compañera de clases y con Ladybug, ahora compartían más anécdotas, pero la máscara seguía ahí. Aún dudaba si pedirle que le dijera quién era ahora que eran más cercanos haría una diferencia, pero supuso que podría esperar un poco más. "¿Qué puede hacer que conozcas más a una persona? ¿Cartas?" Plagg a su lado había escuchado su pregunta y sólo se rió para devorar otro pedazo de queso. "¿Queso?" Preguntó burlonamente, mientras Plagg decía algo como "El queso no es la pregunta, es la respuesta" Y el joven sólo veía volar de un lado a otro hablando de queso. Por lo que en un momento en que aburrido de la plática del queso es todo, sus ojos verdes se posaron en las notas que había guardado de cada regalo. El joven le entregó a Marinette una tarjeta que de acuerdo a él, le recordaba a ella, rosa abundaba en el color, tonos claros y figuras como sombrillas y volantes adornaban todo el frente, dentro un gran párrafo donde contaba las mejores anécdotas que habían vivido estaba escrito en letra del mismo Adrien. Marinette lucía un hermoso sonrojo y una enorme sonrisa mientras leía. Ladybug veía con ternura la tarjeta en sus manos, una rosa roja decoraba gran parte de la tarjeta, una catarina posada en sus pétalos y la torre Eiffel de fondo, el chico sólo pudo sonreír mientras la veía cubrirse la boca con una mano leyendo sus notas, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Adrien releía la tarjeta decorada en sus manos, Marinette se había esmerado en un asombroso diseño que contenía telas y materiales que sinceramente él desconocía, dando paso a una hermosa imagen que combinaba chocolates, notas musicales, videojuegos y lugares de París, lo que amplió su sonrisa aún más fue el párrafo escrito en letra delicada agradeciendo su amistad. Adrien no quería admitirlo, pero la tarjeta le había sacado unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. Chat Noir estaba llorando al leer cada párrafo que su compañera de combate había escrito y Ladybug no sabía si atribuir su llanto al esfuerzo por leer con su visión nocturna o lo que leía. Ella se quedó con él hasta que se calmó y le dio un abrazo con la condición de que se iría directo a casa a descansar.

Octava semana y había una nueva moda, él como modelo no podía quedarse atrás y le dio a cada una, una funda para celular que él había pintado. Al ver su trabajo estaba un poco desanimado, no eran bonitos sus trazos como había imaginado a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, pero los rostros y sonrisas de cada chica habían valido la pena y el joven pensó que no lucían tan mal después de todo. Él recibió sus dos fundas correspondientes. Marinette y Adrien fueron la sensación cuando ambos llegaron a presumir sus nuevas fundas de celular. Ambos tenían guardadas en sus mochilas las fundas que les habían entregado su respectivo compañero de combate. Esa semana se reunieron en casa de Nino para jugar. Adrien y Marinette tuvieron que dejar de ser equipo en la cuarta ronda, Nino y Alya de verdad no entendían cómo podían ser tan buen equipo, así que les preguntaron, ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo mostrando sus respectivos celulares: "Tengo mi funda de la suerte." Sus amigos sólo se les quedaron viendo, tratando de entender qué rayos había pasado con los dos chicos que semanas antes apenas y podían hablar como personas normales. Ahora eran un equipo invencible en videojuegos y en la escuela cuando los dejaban trabajar juntos. Chloé no estaba nada feliz, pero el resto de la clase estaba a la expectativa como los mejores amigos de éstos, faltaba poco decían, apuestas iban y venían.

Novena semana y a pesar de ser lunes, un muy feliz Chat Noir reía porque había encontrado el regalo perfecto. Ladybug recibía un delicado abrigo rojo con grandes botones negros, su compañera lo veía con ojos sorprendidos, a punto de regresar tan caro regalo. El héroe sonrió "Sólo lo mejor para mi Lady." Luego obligó a su compañera a que se lo probara y ella no se lo quitó en todo el rato que platicaron. Marinette recibió algo igual de impresionante, Adrien la había ido a visitar después de clases, con el pretexto de una tarea que tenían que entregar en equipo, depositando un paquete en sus manos que contenía una camiseta diseñada por su padre y una mascada que combinaba perfectamente, la joven pareció volver a esos días en que no podía mantener una conversación con el rubio. Adrien no pudo dejar de sonreír el resto del día. Pasó algo interesante, Ladybug se veía cansada pero feliz cuando patrullaban, Marinette se veía también desvelada pero contenta cuando hablaban en la escuela y él no entendía qué pasaba. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa, ambas eran parte importante de su vida, ocupando un lugar en su corazón que no desplazaba a una de la otra, a veces sentía que traicionaba a su compañera de batallas con su compañera de la escuela y se sentía aún más culpable cuando estando con Ladybug recordaba a la dulce y tímida Marinette. Sus pensamientos eran un caos, su mente estaba en total confusión. Era viernes y finalmente Adrien recibió su regalo al salir del colegio. Marinette le había pedido que la esperara un poco en lo que iba a su casa por el regalo. Adrien veía con ternura el gorro, un polo y unos guantes a juego de un color verde esmeralda, el joven sabía que ella los había diseñado y hecho por su propia mano. Estaba anocheciendo y Chat Noir interceptó a su compañera que saltaba por los tejados balanceándose con un paquete en sus manos. Así, el héroe recibió su regalo por parte de Ladybug, una sudadera con orejas de gato, el chico inmediatamente se la puso, además de que también había una bufanda, la bufanda captó su atención pero hizo a un lado sus observaciones cuando la joven le recordó que tenían que patrullar. Chat Noir vio tan cansada a la chica que cuidaba París que insistió en que él podría patrullar solo, si surgía algo le avisaría de inmediato. Ella estaba por discutir pero un bostezo le dio la razón al chico, que con pose victoriosa vio como la joven se alejaba con la promesa de que la siguiente ocasión él tendría la noche libre.

Luego de un patrullaje que se había extendido cuando saltando por París se había perdido en sus recuerdos de las semanas pasadas, Chat Noir llegó a su habitación y deshizo la transformación. Adrien encendió la luz y sacó la bufanda que su padre le había dado por su cumpleaños, tomó la bufanda que acababa de recibir y las colocó una al lado de la otra en su escritorio. Plagg a sus espaldas había dejado de comer para ver cómo caían los hombros del rubio. Si sólo supiera que la confusión era el primer paso para entender.


	6. Esmeralda y cielo

Título alternativo: "Minutos"

¡Muchas gracias a sonrais777, a Abru y un huésped sin nombre por sus reviews! Sonreí como loca cuando vi las notificaciones en mi celular. Su apoyo ha hecho que siga publicando esta historia.

Espero que en este capítulo todo sea más claro y no se confundan como en el anterior, que yo entiendo, era necesario que fuera algo rápido y confuso. Pero todo quedará más claro con este capítulo, mi preferido y la razón por la que una serie de tres Oneshots en mi página de facebook terminaron siendo esta historia. También le debo un agradecimiento a mi amiga que me hizo favor de leer mis locas ideas y decirme que tenían sentido. ¡Gracias Padawan!

Les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic y el que espero disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

 **Capítulo 6 "Esmeralda y cielo"**

Marinette era Ladybug, de eso no había duda, aunque la misma chica en cuestión dudara de su habilidad cuando la máscara no cubría su rostro, pero en estos momentos había olvidado dudar porque frente a sus ojos estaban todos los regalos que había recibido. Ahí frente a ella había pruebas de que tal vez la suposición que había formulado hace pocas semanas podría ser cierta, que el chico calmado y perfecto usaba una máscara para salvar a París en sus pocos ratos libres, además de decir los peores juegos de palabras. Adrien era Chat Noir o eso parecía indicar cada nota y regalo, la letra era la misma, los mensajes distintos pero con un estilo similar. Marinette vio cada nota que había enlistado para ver la verdad que se había convencido de ignorar por el bien de su identidad y la de su compañero. Porque si ella ya había visto las pistas desde hace tiempo, Chat Noir seguramente ya también lo había notado. El siguiente paso en su guerra de regalos, ¿cuál era?

Tikki comía una galleta viendo desde el escritorio a la joven, no sabía qué decirle, así que sólo voló hasta posarse en su hombro, su presencia era el único confort que podía ofrecer en esos momentos, el resto dependía de la joven que lloraba mientras sostenía una nota de gracias.

._

Por su parte Plagg había olvidado su queso, siguiendo a un chico de ojos verdes caminar por su enorme habitación con movimientos bruscos que el kwami tenía que evitar de vez en cuando. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó cansado de seguir al chico a su cargo.

El joven respiró, lenta y pausadamente, tratando de calmarse. "Puedo decir casi con certeza que Marinette es Ladybug."

"¿No es eso lo que querías? ¿Saber la identidad de Ladybug?" El pequeño gato negro había tomado un queso, convencido que no soportaría esta conversación sin un buen incentivo.

"Sí, pero hay muchas cosas." El joven veía a su Kwami sentarse calmadamente en su cama.

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó cómo si no fuera obvio.

"Ella no quiere que yo sepa."

"Pero ya lo sabes." Comió un pedazo de queso como si no le importara la conversación.

"Sí, ahora lo sé." Adrien cruzó sus brazos aún viendo a su compañero.

"¿Entonces?" Otro pedazo de camembert desapareció

"Entonces tal vez deba decirle quién soy."

"Díselo"

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque si ella se decepciona, si ella ve a Adrien y no es lo que esperaba… Yo, no quiero perderla." dijo mientras caminaba un poco y jalaba su cabello con desesperación.

"No creo que se decepcione." El chico levantó la cabeza y soltó su pelo cuando escuchó esas palabras. Plagg parecía arrepentido de decir eso en voz alta.

"¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso?" El kwami dio un gran bocado y dejó al chico esperando.

"No lo sabes."

"¿Qué?"

"No sabes si Ladybug se decepcionará de Adrien. No sabes si la chica que amas, y por la que suspiras molestamente todo el día, te dejará." El joven bufó ante la manera de alentar a alguien según Plagg. "Chat Noir y Ladybug son un equipo, uno no puede existir sin el otro. Pasa igual cuando no tienes las máscaras. Si le dices y no termina como esperabas sólo debes hacerlo funcionar."

"¿Pero cómo lo hago funcionar?"

"No lo sé."

"¡Plagg!"

"Eso lo debes decidir tú." El joven comenzó de nuevo a caminar enojado por toda la habitación, pero Plagg sonreía, el chico era a veces demasiado suave, pero encontraría la forma de que todo funcionara. "Pero siempre preferiré el queso para evitar esos problemas." mencionó en voz baja mientras escuchaba otro suspiro de desesperación proveniente del rubio.

._

"Marinette, es hora de ir a cenar, tu madre te ha llamado dos veces." Tikki volaba sobre la cabeza de la joven, que acostada sobre su cama cubría su cara con la almohada.

"Lo sé, ya voy." Y desganada se sentó en su cama. Agradecía que fuera sábado y no tuviera que ver a Adrien en la escuela porque realmente no sabía qué le iba a decir o cómo lo iba a enfrentar.

La pequeña kwami veía con intensidad a su protegida, a pesar de todo no iba a intervenir, sólo le daría un pequeño empujón al asunto. "¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó como si fuera lo más normal.

"Él lo sabe, o lo sabrá y ya no querrá ser mi compañero y Adrien se decepcionará y me odiará, no me volverá a hablar. Tendré que irme con mi tío a China, pero Adrien sabe chino y si un día visita China me verá. No, tendré que irme a un lugar aislado donde nadie me vea y…" La joven se detuvo cuando Tikki se voló frente a ella casi recargándose en su nariz.

"¿Acaso Adrien es un chico superficial que sólo verá a Ladybug e ignorará a Marinette?"

"¡No! Él es amable, es tierno, es amigable con todos, incluso con Chloé."

"¿Entonces por qué crees que te odiará?"

"Si lo pones así, no creo que me odie, sino que estará decepcionado, que la gran salvadora de París, la heroína que él admira, es la simple y torpe Marinette, la chica que hace unas cuantas semanas ni siquiera podía decir un enunciado coherente frente a él."

"¿En serio crees eso?"

"... No lo sé" La joven suspiró.

"¿Qué es lo que sí sabes?" La kwami aún veía con fiereza a la joven y por un momento Marinette recordó que a pesar de todo, Tikki era alguien que había vivido durante centenares de años, tal vez milenios.

"¿Siempre es complicado decirle a Chat Noir quién es Ladybug?" preguntó inesperadamente.

"Siempre es diferente para cada Ladybug, algunas eligieron confiar en su compañero a pesar de los grandes riesgos, otras prefirieron no dar ese paso. Lo importante es preguntarte ¿qué es lo que quieres tú? Pero no te hagas esa pregunta como Ladybug, ¿qué quieres como Marinette? Ladybug y tú son una sola persona, con o sin la máscara. Yo sólo te doy la oportunidad de salvar París, eres tú la que elige hacerlo cada día."

Los ojos azules de la chica se volvieron a inundar de lágrimas por segunda ocasión ese día. "Gracias Tikki" Tomó delicadamente a la kwami en sus manos y la acercó a su rostro para rozar sus mejillas. "Creo que aún necesito pensarlo, pero estaré bien."

Tikki sonrió. "Lo sé."

._

Era domingo y ambos héroes habían decidido reunirse para patrullar.

Marinette respiraba hondo tratando de no entrar en pánico. Tikki sentada sobre el monitor de la computadora seguía con la mirada a la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa, hace dos horas la joven se había convencido de que era hora de revelar la verdad, hace una hora había decidido que era una mala idea, aún faltaban tres horas para que se reunieran con Chat Noir.

Adrien respiraba hondo tratando de calmarse. Plagg comía camembert ignorándolo, el chico había estado caminando en círculos y lo único que podía llamar su atención era el piso que aún no tenía un agujero a pesar de que el rubio seguía pasando de un lado a otro. Adrien siguió caminando y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el kwami se preguntó si su compañera tendría el mismo problema o si sólo él tenía la suerte de que le tocarán chicos indecisos. Faltaban dos horas para que se reunieran con Ladybug y él suponía que estarían bien, si el piso aún resistía seguramente ellos también.

La joven de ojos azules no sabía qué decir o qué hacer para decirle de una vez por todas toda la verdad a su compañero. Hojas rayadas caían al suelo mientras una chica escribía posibles maneras de explicar quién era bajo la máscara. De un momento a otro se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación, si podía combatir víctimas de akuma, ser la presidenta de la clase, hacer regalos personalizados, crear nuevos diseños y trabajar a tiempo parcial en la panadería podía hacer esto. "Inhala y exhala" repetía como su mantra, los anteriores que había usado no había funcionado. "¡Relájate! Es sólo Chat Noir que es Adrien que es el chico que amas y con quien coqueteabas a pesar de no saber que era él." Tampoco había funcionado el siguiente después de ése, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente.

El chico de ojos verdes resistía la tentación de arrancar su cabello con cada segundo que pasaba y que lo dejaba igual de indeciso. "Tal vez pueda decirle quién soy con un juego de palabras." Luego recordó lo mucho que su Lady odiaba sus juegos de palabras. Opción dos, el problema es que no tenía una opción dos ni tres ni cuatro. Pero logró crear un plan. El plan A fue diseñado con varias circunstancias en mente, un akuma atacaría, él la salvaría, juntos liberarían a la mariposa negra, ella la purificaría, estaría encantada de su heroísmo y se besarían luego de su confesión bajo el cielo estrellado como testigo de su amor. Todo sería perfecto. Sólo que no sabía si un ataque sucedería, generalmente Hawkmoth mandaba dos ataques por semana y aunque habían tenido suerte las últimas semanas con 1 ataque cad días no era como si el villano le fuera a cumplir su deseo de dejarlo quedar bien frente a la chica a la que estaba por confesarle su más grande secreto. Necesitaba un plan B, tal vez un C de reserva.

Tikki y Plagg resistieron la tentación de gritarles a sus elegidos un simple: "¡Sólo hazlo!". Conformándose con transformarlos en sus álter egos y dejar que ellos decidieran el curso de lo que sucedería.

30 minutos antes de reunirse.

Adrien hablaba animadamente con Nino, Alya y Marinette durante el receso, contando anécdotas de cuando había conseguido permiso para visitar a Nino en su casa y de cómo había derrotado al DJ en cada videojuego que elegían. Nino tratando de defender su honor contó cuando había logrado que Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecieran en un programa de tv, Alya estaba impresionada, Adrien y Marinette sonreían al ver al chico hacer grandes ademanes para explicar cómo había pasado todo.

"¡Fue increíble!" Terminó por exclamar el DJ..

"Tener a dos súperheroes en un programa de tv, cualquiera estaría emocionado por eso." Comentó la periodista del grupo.

"Chat Noir se veía genial en la tv." Adrien agregó.

"Ladybug era quien más hablaba." Alya era experta en notar esos detalles.

"Chat Noir no disfruta mucho ser el foco de atención." Contestó el rubio.

"¿No lo disfruta?" preguntó escéptica la chica de cabello negro del grupo.

"No, de hecho, las pocas oportunidades que me he encontrado con él me ha comentado unas cuantas cosas." El chico de ojos verdes rápidamente entró a defender a su álter ego. A Alya le brillaron los ojos con esa declaración, estaba por sacar su celular para entrevistar al chico. "Aunque han sido muy cortas esas conversaciones, casi no he podido preguntarle nada que no aparezca en el Ladyblog." Agregó rápidamente cuando vio a su compañera de clase revisar la batería de su celular para comenzar a grabar.

"¡Algún día conseguiré una entrevista con ambos súperheroes!" Declaró la joven de cabello ondulado mientras levantaba su puño y procedía a checar la hora. "Por ahora regresemos al salón. Ya casi termina el receso."

Nino se levantó y Alya lo siguió, Adrien volteó a ver a la otra chica del grupo que miraba al suelo como si la hubiera ofendido. "Marinette" llamó el chico. "Regremos al salón, Alya y Nino ya se han adelantado." Esperaba que la chica comenzara a decirle algo que no podría entender del todo y huyera con algún pretexto. Contrario a lo que el joven suponía que pasaría Marinette levantó su cara y sus ojos no tenían la timidez a la que él se había acostumbrado, esa mirada le recordó a cierta joven que hacía tiempo le había robado el corazón y por unos segundos olvidó respirar.

"¿Sabes qué postre le gusta a Chat Noir?" La cara de Marinette estaba roja, pero en sus ojos aún estaba la determinación que la había llevado a pronunciar esas palabras.

La pregunta fue rápida, Adrien en su estupor casi no capta las palabras de la joven, pero recuperándose magníficamente después de unos segundos incómodos sonrió como si fuera su cómplice y respondió. "Le gustan los dulces en general, aunque la última vez que hablé con él dijo que sus preferidos eran los chocolates. Hizo mucho énfasis en eso."

Inesperadamente Marinette negó con su cabeza ligeramente y una pequeña sonrisa floreció en sus labios. El joven no supo porqué pero correspondió esa sonrisa mientras caminaban hacia el salón, uno al lado del otro.

25 minutos.

Plagg observaba cómo Adrien sonreía mientras veía los decorados que Ladybug y Marinette habían hecho en sus regalos para Chat Noir y puso especial cuidado al ver el que Ladybug había mandado para él, Adrien, no su compañero de peleas, sólo Adrien. El joven comenzó a recordar cómo la noche anterior la chica vestida de rojo le había extendido tres cajas, mencionando que Marinette le había pedido que le entregara a Chat Noir su regalo. Comió contento los éclair au chocolat, todos deliciosos y cuando había terminado vio la taza que contenía el mousse de fresa que le había mandado Marinette a Chat Noir. La tímida Marinette hablaba con normalidad con Chat Noir, al punto de que incluso regresaba los coqueteos y bromas que él le lanzaba sin proponérselo, la misma Marinette que huía al saludarlo en la escuela, la misma joven que él había llamado amiga ese día en medio de la lluvia. El rubio hizo una petición al chef de su casa al otro día. Inmediatamente el joven se puso a envolver los pasteles con cuidado, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras para agradecer a Ladybug y a Marinette, como Chat Noir y como Adrien. La última que escribió fue para Marinette donde firmaría como Adrien, después de largos minutos donde se lamentó no conocer bien a su amiga, se dispuso a decir las palabras más sinceras que habría querido decirle de frente, que eran casi una confesión por todo lo que había hecho por él en todas esos días aunque ella no lo supiera. "Marinette, Gracias por todo. Atte. Adrien."

20 minutos

"Deberíamos comparar puntuaciones." Comentó el chico de ojos esmeralda mientras caminaba hacia la salida con sus amigos, o mejor dicho, sólo Marinette, Alya y Nino habían desaparecido de repente.

"Sería interesante" la joven ya no tartamudeaba mucho cuando hablaba con él, y él agradecía cada momento en que podía conocer un poco más a la chica que diseñaba cosas maravillosas. Recordando eso, le enseñó a la chica una parte de su camiseta negra que generalmente era cubierta por la blanca que usaba encima.

"Creo que puedo vencerte en Smash con Link cualquier día." Mencionó dejando el reto en el aire, los ojos azules bien abiertos veían con sorpresa el broche que ella había confeccionado con sus propias manos brillando con el sol y el ligero movimiento del chico.

Ella sonrió orgullosa viendo la Trifuerza que era ocultada nuevamente. "No creo que puedas vencerme cuando uso a Samus. O a mi favorito."

"¿Samus no ocupa el primer lugar?" giró su cabeza totalmente hacia ella.

"Si logras vencerme tal vez tengas la oportunidad de enfrentarte a él o a ella." Adrien sonreía al ver a Marinette con esa mirada determinada, él había propuesto el reto, obviamente ganaría.

Los padres de Marinette habían aparecido cada 5 minutos con nuevos postres y alimentos, ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hija y la emoción del joven que consumía todo lo que podía alcanzar con gusto. El gusto no duró demasiado cuando después de que tras 9 peleas la joven se mantenía victoriosa con Samus y Adrien olvidó el dulce sabor de las galletas de chocolate para concentrarse. El personaje favorito de Marinette terminó siendo otro misterio que no descubriría hoy de la chica, pero había corroborado que la joven sabía de videojuegos de todo tipo. Si Ladybug tenía las puntuaciones que decía tener tal vez podría competir con Marinette. Esa sería una pelea digna de ver.

15 minutos

"¿Qué tipo de libro crees que le guste a Chat Noir?" Marinette veía hacia el cielo y había soltado la pregunta casual durante un silencio. Alya y Nino se habían ofrecido a comprar bebidas y los habían dejado solos en el parque al que habían ido aprovechando el día libre del modelo.

Adrien no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. "¿Por qué tanto interés en Chat Noir?" dijo en broma.

"Puedo preguntar lo mismo de Ladybug." Le respondió con serenidad. No quería que el chico pensara que era fan de Chat, seguramente le terminaría comentando al héroe su hallazgo y ella no tendría el valor de ver al gatito a los ojos si la visitaba en su balcón como acostumbraba en las noches donde no patrullaban.

"Bastante justo." Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente y la joven pensó que él ya no respondería. "Le gustan las historias de aventura y de héroes."

"Héroes" repitió la joven como un eco.

"Bueno, creo que a todos nos gustan las historias llenas de magia, donde héroes arriesgan sus vidas para defender en lo que creen." La joven veía al chico a su lado, él todavía tenía la vista en el cielo.

"Creo que nos gustan esas historias porque esperamos que alguna vez conozcamos a alguien que sea el héroe que nos rescate y a veces las leemos para recordarnos que podemos ser los héroes de nuestra propia historia." La joven no sabía bien porqué había dicho eso, pero sentía que haberlo dicho era lo correcto. Era necesario.

"Tienes razón." Verde y azul se encontraron, pero la joven no pudo mantener la mirada por mucho y con un sonrojo regresó su mirada al cielo.

"A mi me gustan las historias románticas." dijo tratando de romper el silencio que se estaba volviendo asfixiante.

La risa del rubio hizo que ella volviera a girar para verlo y comenzó un interesante argumento sobre el mejor género literario. Cuando Alya y Nino regresaron, lamentaron no haberse tardado más cuando fueron arrastrados a una discusión que llegaba al borde de ser considerada una batalla.

Después de patrullar Marinette tomó uno de los libro que había recibido la semana anterior y su ipod donde había descargado la música de los cds que Chat Noir y Adrien le habían dado hace dos días. Música y libros era la mejor combinación. Así, en su balcón, envuelta en una cobija, sosteniendo una lámpara de mano y Tikki en su hombro, la joven abrió su libro en el capítulo que se había quedado luego de poner el ipod en sus bocinas con un volumen bajo. Iba a terminar el séptimo capítulo cuando un golpe en seco hizo que se detuviera. Tikki se había escondido segundos antes y la joven pensó que debería haberle tomado más importancia cuando su pequeña amiga había decidido ocultarse entre los pliegues de la cobija y su pijama.

"Buenas noches princesa" La joven sonrió, pero por dentro se preguntaba si Chat Noir había decidido volver a patrullar o si algo había pasado.

"Creí que los héroes también necesitaban descansar."

Si Chat notó la indirecta no lo mostró. "Lo necesitamos, pero esta noche el cansancio no llegaba a mí y decidí usar mi energía extra para visitar a mi princesa."

El silencio de Marinette hizo que el héroe se arrodillara caballerosamente frente a ella y extendiera una rosa que había mantenido oculta en su espalda.

"¿Acaso no puede un humilde caballero visitar a su hermosa princesa?"

La joven cubrió su boca para que el sonido de su risa no escapara tan lejos. Luego de calmarse vio el rostro del chico y con un brillo travieso en sus ojos tomó la rosa. "¡Oh! Mi caballero por fin ha venido a visitarme." Hizo un ademán exagerado posando el dorso de su mano que sostenía la rosa en su frente mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás. "¡Mi héroe!"

Chat Noir fingió que había sido golpeado en su pecho. "Me duele que hayas creído que me había olvidado de ti princesa." Ambos rieron procurando no hacer mucho ruido, ahí el joven notó la melodía que sonaba. "Reconozco esa canción." Pero él sólo le había dado un cd de música a Ladybug, el que le había dado a Marinette como Adrien no tenía esa canción.

"Ladybug me prestó el disco, dijo que le habían encantado todas las canciones y me dejó descargarlas en mi ipod." Habló en pánico la joven cuando notó la mirada desconcertada del chico. "¿Estuvo mal?"

"Por supuesto que no." respondió al ver el pánico en los ojos azules de la joven. "¿Qué estás leyendo?" Cambió el tema porque no quería ahondar en divagaciones de las que no estaba seguro.

"Una historia llena de magia, aventura y un toque de romance." Dijo Marinette que abría de nuevo el libro tratando de encontrar la página que había dejado incompleta en su lectura, mientras acomodaba la rosa en sus piernas. "¿Quieres leer?" Preguntó con inseguridad.

Chat sonrió, ahí estaba la tímida chica que él conocía en la escuela. "Sólo un poco." Pero se sentó a su lado mientras Marinette se acomodaba para compartirle un poco de su cobija sin dejar al descubierto a Tikki.

La joven le comentó de qué se trataba y comenzó a leer donde se había quedado en voz baja, el chico se acomodaba, contento con sólo escuchar la historia de una chica que era la mayor de sus tres hermanas y se había resignado a su destino de trabajar haciendo sombreros en la tienda que había pertenecido a su padre. La música de fondo lo transportó a otro mundo con la voz de la joven.

10 minutos

Marinette releía con una sonrisa la tarjeta en sus manos, Adrien había comentado con detalle sus derrotas cuando había usado a Link, haciendo un reto en broma de que practicaría y la volvería a enfrentar. Le contó cómo al inicio del libro que ella le había obsequiado había odiado como el inteligente protagonista había perdido todo y de repente cuando había encontrado un lugar al que regresar de nuevo lo había perdido por alguien que tenía demasiado poder. La joven no podía imaginar el rostro del joven mientras escribía cómo la soledad y la desesperanza habían obligado al protagonista a convertirse en una leyenda para no ser olvidado. Los ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas cuando leía ese párrafo, porque en el fondo sabía que no sólo hablaba del personaje del libro.

La otra tarjeta que había recibido tenía demasiada similitud con la anterior y la chica sabía que era un detalle más a la lista que no podía seguir ignorando. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, su gatito estaba sufriendo más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Se sintió culpable por lastimar indirectamente a ambos, a los dos, a cada uno, a la misma persona. Poco a poco había sido difícil separarlos, ella sabía que sus sospechas no eran mal fundadas, pero la verdad era algo que no quería tocar todavía, no estaba preparada.

Tras largas horas contemplando dos hojas, empezó a trabajar. Si dos párrafos podían transmitir todo el amor, cariño y comprensión del mundo, eran los que Marinette acababa de escribir en dos tarjetas distintas. No había escrito un "te amo", no venía ningún enunciado con un "te comprendo" ni falsas promesas de un futuro donde todo se vería mejor. Los párrafos incluían entre líneas mensajes como "estoy aquí, estoy a tu lado", "te admiro por tu amabilidad y gran fortaleza" y "eres mi héroe" en toques sutiles que la joven esperaba, fueran suficientes para recordarle a su gatito, recordarle a Adrien, que aunque era fuerte, sumamente fuerte, ella siempre estaría dispuesta a ser el pilar que lo sostuviera cuando él sintiera la necesidad de romperse antes de volverse a levantar. Creyó que había logrado su objetivo cuando Adrien le mostró esa sonrisa perfecta, no la del modelo, sino la verdadera que creaba ligera marcas en sus ojos que brillaban con intensidad y sintió un orgullo y calidez sin precedentes cuando Chat Noir lloró con cada línea que ella había escrito. Mandarlo a casa a descansar fue el pretexto, ella sólo quería sostenerlo y juntar todas sus piezas rotas por un momento con ese abrazo.

Alya y Nino veían sus fundas con confusión, luego de que hubieran respondido al mismo tiempo "Tengo mi funda de la suerte." Ambos se voltearon a ver y el brillo de complicidad en sus ojos confirmaron que estaba bien, que se podían permitir decir esto frente a sus amigos. Aunque tuvieron que cambiar de equipo para evitar la masacre unilateral en el juego, ninguno de los dos se molestó, era más divertido cuando había un verdadero reto de por medio y tenían sus amuletos de la suerte con ellos. Al final del día, un elocuente Nino se quejaba de las casi victorias que habían tenido durante la tarde, Adrien sólo puso su mano en su hombro en señal de confort, mientras Alya sonreía y le daba palmadas a Marinette por su asombroso desempeño. Sus mejores amigos estaban ocupados en sus quejas y felicitaciones, pero no perdieron detalle de la sonrisa del rubio y el breve guiño que le mandó a la chica de ojos azules, que para ese momento ya estaba totalmente sonrojada levantando mecánicamente una mano en señal de despedida. Nino se carcajeó y jaló a Adrien en dirección a su casa, donde no logró sacar la información que quería, pero logró aumentar sus casi victorias en otro videojuego. La periodista no sabía qué pensar, su interrogatorio hacia su amiga no logró sacarle nada porque la joven estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, lo único que hacía era suspirar mientras veía su celular con su funda en sus manos.

5 minutos

Marinette y Adrien veían los regalos que habían recibido la novena semana y los extendieron en sus respectivas camas.

Marinette suspiró.

Adrien suspiró.

Marinette tomó el hermoso abrigo, luego la mascada y la camiseta.

Adrien tomó el gorro, luego el polo y sus guantes, los acomodó de nuevo en la cama y puso su atención en la sudadera con orejas de gato y levantó la bufanda verde en sus manos junto con la azul.

"Tengo que decirle." Se dijo la joven. "Tiene que saberlo."

"Se lo diré." Susurró el joven. "Se lo diré y haré que esto funcione."

Ladybug llamó a un Chat Noir que contestó con demasiada rapidez.

"Pensaba que podíamos patrullar mañana domingo, como a las 8 de la noche para terminar temprano, reunirnos antes de empezar para discutir planes..." La voz de la joven temblaba en momentos.

"Excelente idea, my Lady." Respondió automáticamente, pero asegurándose de captar la información.

"Te veo mañana Chat Noir."

"Te veo mañana Bugaboo."

Ambos colgaron como si extender la llamada los fuera a matar y suspiraron cuando sus kwamis, ya fuera de sus miraculous los veían con extrañeza.

7:57 pm

Ladybug se veía frente al espejo, estaba por salir a su lugar de encuentro con su compañero de combates. En un momento de brillantez tomó dos objetos para llevarlos con ella.

Chat Noir abrió su ventana, estaba listo para salir, pero se detuvo, tomó dos objetos que había preparado con cuidado y se dispuso a salir.

8:00 pm

Ambos aterrizaron con segundos de diferencia mirando el suelo y la ciudad para evitar ver al otro. Respiraciones entrecortadas y el ligero sonido de cascabeles era lo único que interrumpía la calma de la noche. Los segundos pasaban con rapidez y a ellos les parecía una eternidad. Pero ellos eran los héroes de París y aunque el miedo los tuviera paralizados hicieron todo lo posible por dejarlo a un lado.

Se armaron de valor y levantaron sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada. Azul encontró esmeralda y verde encontró cielo.


	7. Un poco más

¡Yei! Al fin tenemos el final, lo siento no he dormido mucho y aún tengo trabajo. ¡Pero aquí está!

Un agradecimiento a Deidydbz, volpina214, Abru, LittleKitty, karenpage, silkie 19, katkitty05, Dixipa39 y Fraulein Skye. Por sus reviews y el tiempo que le han dedicado a leer esta historia. Saber que les gustó significó mucho para mí, por eso espero que el final cumpla con sus expectativas.

También un enorme gracias a todos los que siguen y colocaron en sus favoritos esta historia, a todos ustedes ¡GRACIAS!

Aprovecho para contestar los reviews anónimos, porque no sabía cómo responderles...

volpina214: Aquí está el final, espero que te guste :D

Abru: Lamento el cliffhanger jajaja me siento culpable por disfrutar dejar así el capítulo anterior, y no te creas, a veces siento que los personajes no les gusta lo que hago y tengo que cambiarlo. Prueba de ello es la guerra de regalos, cuando empecé con los oneshots no esperaba que terminara así jajaja

LittleKitty: ya no podré ver el título de la misma manera jajaja si alguna vez hago una historia así sabré qué tipo de títulos usar jajaja

¡Muchas gracias! Y sin más por decir les dejo el capítulo final.

 **Capítulo 7 - Final "Un poco más"**

Lo primero que Ladybug notó fue la bufanda azul que había hecho para el cumpleaños del chico del que estaba enamorada y luego el gorro verde esmeralda que destruía toda duda de quién estaba frente a ella. Sus ojos azules parpadearon, tratando de borrar el sueño frente a sus ojos, pero la imagen que veía no desaparecía a pesar de tallarlos con fuerza, la ilusión sólo se tornó borrosa y ella entendió que estaba llorando.

Lo que Chat Noir notó primero fue una mascada que conocía bien, él la había elegido, además de que para acallar sus posibles dudas, en su muñeca estaba la pulsera negra con un cascabel, aquella pulsera que sólo había visto que ella usaba cuando estando en su habitación o en su balcón se sentía libre de atesorarla en su mano. El chico dejó que una expresión de desesperación se colara en su rostro cuando notó una tercera cosa, su Lady, su princesa, estaba llorando.

Marinette trató de controlarse y se acercó al joven que permanecía con un rostro desesperado, levantó sus manos como mostrando que no intentaba hacer nada malo y el sonido del cascabel resonó en el silencio que inundaba la torre. Los metros que los habían separado parecían un abismo y con cada paso que ella daba sentía la necesidad de correr y abrazarlo, pero cuando levantaba su vista algo nublada por las lágrimas y veía cómo el chico que siempre se mostraba seguro con su máscara parecía a punto de huir, plantado entre la indecisión de escuchar lo que tenía que decir y no querer saber nada.

Otro paso y esta vez lo acompañó otro paso más, porque no era de ella, era él quien movía sus pies para acortar la distancia.

Uno más se dijo y toda voluntad volvió a sus piernas cuando una tímida sonrisa asomó en el rostro de la chica al verlo acercarse.

Ahora sólo medio metro los separaba, ambos tenían sus manos a los lados sin saber qué hacer exactamente con ellas. Su vista fija en los ojos del otro.

"Chat Noir" dijo ella luego de limpiarse las lágrimas y dejar sus manos a los lados de nuevo en un intento de parecer calmada.

"My Lady" dijo él asintiendo con dudosa lentitud.

"Todo este tiempo, todo lo que pasó y no lo noté, Chat Noir es Adrien." La tierna sonrisa en sus labios hizo que el chico sonriera también.

"Y todo este tiempo my Lady era mi princesa, Ladybug es Marinette." La sonrisa de ambos se ensanchó.

"Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar." La voz de la joven era serena, contrario a como se sentía.

"Así es my Lady, te debo una explicación y creo que tú también me debes una." Levantó un poco su bufanda azul señalándola con la otra mano.

Ladybug bajó su vista hacia sus manos que ahora movía nerviosamente. "Es un poco complicado."

"Está bien" dijo él. "Tenemos tiempo." Y lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora fue correspondida cuando ella decidió volver a levantar su rostro.

La joven inhaló y exhaló, calmándose antes de hablar. "Tikki." Susurró y frente al chico ahora estaba su compañera tímida girando la pulsera en su muñeca tratando de disminuir sus nervios.

"Plagg." De un momento a otro ya estaban los dos sin sus máscaras. Ambos kwamis flotaron al lado de sus elegidos. "Él es Plagg." Mencionó Adrien mientras extendía una mano para que el pequeño gato negro se acercara a la chica.

"¡Hola Plagg!" Saludó tímidamente Marinette cuando el kwami se acercó para flotar frente a sus ojos. "Yo soy Ma-."

"Marinette, lo sé, un gusto conocer de frente a la chica de la que tanto habla y por la que siempre está suspirando el chico." Dijo mientras volaba y volvía a su lugar junto a Adrien que le dedicaba una mirada que gritaba "traidor".

La joven de pelo negro cubrió su boca con sus manos cuando una ligera risa salió de sus labios y para salvar a Plagg de ser el objetivo del enojo de Adrien habló. "Ella es Tikki." E imitando el mismo movimiento que había hecho el joven ella extendió el brazo para que Tikki se posará en su mano y acercarla hacia el rubio.

"Soy Tikki, ¡mucho gusto!" Adrien mostró una genuina sonrisa cuando vio a la pequeña kwami y sus ojos grandes azules que lo veían con complicidad.

"Mucho gusto Tikki, soy Adrien" respondió el joven y extendió su mano para acariciar a la kwami que sólo rió ante sus atenciones.

Plagg que había aprovechado esa distracción para acercarse a Marinette, se posó en su hombro y le susurró. "Cuida de él. El chico es demasiado suave a veces."

La joven de ojos azules despegó su vista del chico frente a ella y vio al gato negro en su hombro. "Lo haré" susurró mientras levantaba su mano y acariciaba al pequeño que ronroneó ligeramente.

El kwami contento con lo que había escuchado, asintió y se dispuso a volar. "Tikki, dejemos que aclaren lo que sea que tengan que aclarar."

Tikki se tomó un momento para susurrarle algo al joven y dejar a los dos sólos mientras volaba con Plagg hacia lo más alto de la torre.

Marinette ahora estaba totalmente sola frente al chico que había robado su corazón en un día con lluvia, el chico que siempre se ponía en medio del peligro para rescatarla en sus batallas.

Adrien estaba frente a la chica que ocupaba el lugar detrás de él en la escuela, la misma chica que él le había declarado su amor incontables veces.

Inesperadamente ambos rieron. Sus kwamis que ya estaban sentados viendo el panorama de París voltearon a verse y también sonrieron cuando escucharon las risas en medio de la noche.

"Eh…" el valor que le había llegado con la risa le dejó un poco para hablar. "Esto.." Tomó aire de nuevo. "Soy Marinette, me gusta diseñar ropa, la moda, mi postre favorito es el red velvet y en mis ratos libres soy Ladybug, una heroína que se dedica a salvar París."

El joven rió de buena gana y extendió su mano para saludar a la joven frente a él. "Mucho gusto Marinette, yo soy Adrien, un chico que le gustan los videojuegos y salir con sus amigos, trabajo como modelo a tiempo parcial, tal vez me hayas visto en algunas revistas." La joven rodó sus ojos azules que veían con ternura al joven frente a ella. "Me encanta el chocolate y curiosamente también en mis ratos libres me dedico a salvar París."

"¡Vaya coincidencia!" exclamó sonriente la joven.

"Lo sé, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?" Ambos volvieron a reír mientras sacudían la mano del otro en un saludo formal. Dejaron de mover sus manos y Adrien levantó su mano desocupada para sostener la de Marinette, que sin dudarlo también levantó su otra mano para entrelazarlas con las de él.

Sus rostros estaban sonrojados pero no se soltaron ni se dejaron de mirar.

"¿Qué otra cosa olvidé mencionar?" susurró la joven.

"Creo que tu personaje favorito en Smash, pero eso puede esperar." La joven levantó una ceja cuando el chico mencionó eso. "Sólo necesito entrenar un poco más para averiguarlo."

La joven sonrió. "Tal vez pueda darte algunos consejos."

"Eso sería muy útil."

Contentos, a pesar de aún estar nerviosos se sentaron en la orilla de una viga cercana, balanceando sus pies mientras contaban anécdotas que el otro no había escuchado, cómo se sentían, los mejores recuerdos que tenían en común y qué querían para el futuro. Se contaron todo lo que pasó por sus mentes y poco a poco, olvidaron su angustia y el miedo.

"Debí haber traído el abrigo que me regalaste." La joven estaba recargada en el hombro del chico, él había pasado su brazo por sus hombros. Sus pies aún se balanceaban

"Podemos compartir mi bufanda." Y antes de que la chica protestara el joven ya había pasado su bufanda por su cuello, dejando a ambos más cerca que antes de compartirla.

"No sé cómo no vi eso venir."

"Un caballero no puede permitir que su princesa pase frío en su presencia."

Y ambos volvieron a reír, tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

"Me alegra que tú seas Ladybug." Giró un poco hacia ella y apretó su hombro en señal de compañerismo.

"A mí me alegra que seas Chat Noir." Dijo ella con dulzura. Adrien tenía la sonrisa más brillante de toda la noche en ese momento. "Pero…" La chica agregó mientras el joven perdía su alegría con cada segundo que ella dudaba en hablar. "No vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por mí."

Los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y el chico quitó su brazo de los delicados y fuertes hombros de la joven para sostener su mano. "No puedo prometer eso."

"Pero." Un dedo se posó en su labios para evitar que ella siguiera hablando.

"Tú eres la única que puede purificar los akumas, es mi deber protegerte no importa lo que pase."

Marinette tomó la mano que le impedía a hablar, y sosteniéndola con firmeza respondió. "Puedo protegerme sola, gatito. Somos un equipo, yo no podría defender a París sola, te necesito."

Adrien sonreía al ver a la dama a su lado decidida a cumplir con su palabra, decidida a no dejarlo saltar en su auxilio cuando ella lo necesitara y él olvidó sus dudas. Se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse. Llevándola a la plataforma donde se habían encontrado, sintiéndose vivo se inclinó ante ella, dejando que su rodilla izquierda tocara el piso. "Princesa, my Lady, Marinette, no puedo prometerte que no saltaré frente a cualquier peligro si eso te salva, pero puedo prometerte que yo, Adrien, Chat Noir, pelearé a tu lado y permaneceré a tu lado de ahora en adelante." Y sellando su promesa tomó su mano para besarla.

Marinette tenía el rostro rojo, sus ojos azules veían con sorpresa al chico, casi pierde la compostura con el beso en su mano.

"¿Te comió la lengua el gato princesa?" dijo con diversión cuando levantándose vio que la joven aún no reaccionaba.

Pero ahora era él el que no podía hablar cuando vio que la joven lo imitaba y bajaba su rodilla para que tocara el suelo. "Adrien, Chat Noir, Gatito, yo tampoco puedo prometerte que no saltaré frente a ti para salvarte de cualquier peligro." Levantó su mano para acallar las palabras que estaban por salir de los labios del rubio. "Pero puedo prometerte que yo, Marinette, Ladybug, pelearé a tu lado para vencer cualquier adversidad y que permaneceré a tu lado siempre." Y también tomó la mano del joven y deposito un beso.

Adrien no pudo articular palabra alguna y sus ojos sólo atinaron a seguir los movimientos de la joven que se levantó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

"¿Te comió la lengua el gato Chat Noir?" preguntó con un poco de burla a su compañero que aún no se recuperaba.

"Cualquiera diría que se están proponiendo matrimonio." Dijo una voz desde arriba.

"¡Plagg!" al fin Adrien reaccionaba.

"¡Shush Plagg! Lo siento, no queríamos interrumpir." Habló Tikki mientras veía a los dos jóvenes rojos. "Pero es tarde y ambos tienen que asistir a la escuela mañana." agregó para que entendieran la razón de su aparición.

"Cierto" Habló Marinette, que había olvidado la hora por su extensiva plática con su compañero. "¿Te veo mañana?" dijo mientras Tikki se acercaba a ella.

"Te veo mañana" contestó él y la vio transformarse.

"¡Camembert!" gritó Plagg cuando Adrien no daba señales de moverse.

"¡Plagg!" Y Adrien pasó a ser Chat Noir.

Ladybug rió por el comentario de Plagg, pero vio la transformación del joven y con un ademán tímido se despidió mientras lanzaba su yoyo para desaparecer entre las luces de París.

"Hasta mañana." susurró un sonriente Chat Noir. No podía esperar a que amaneciera.

._

Era otro hermosa noche. Chat Noir veía a su compañera saltar hacia donde él estaba, había propuesto un cambio en su lugar de reunión para esta ocasión. Cuando ella llegó a una azotea de una casona abandonada que tenía una vista hacia los mejores lugares de París, el chico sacó de un escondite una manta, velas, un pastel y escondía en su espalda una rosa roja. El pastel era red velvet por supuesto.

"¿Le gustaría cenar conmigo my Lady?" Ladybug veían con asombro el hermoso detalle.

"Me encantaría" y junto con él se acomodó en la manta para ver la luna de esa noche mientras reían de sus anécdotas. Aún estaban aprendiendo uno del otro, navegando entre sus personalidades con y sin la máscara, salvando su ciudad, disfrutando con sus amigos y sobreviviendo a la escuela.

"¿He mencionado que hoy luces deslumbrante?" Comentó casualmente el chico mientras le extendía la rosa a la joven.

Ella tomó la rosa y la giró en sus manos analizando sus palabras. Estaba por contestar pero al final decidió no decir nada y aprovechándose de que aún tenía la máscara, se armó de valor, se inclinó hacia el chico y unió sus labios en un beso. "Creo que ya lo has mencionado."

Adrien no pudo hablar en un buen rato, contento con sólo sonreír y suspirar cuando veía a la chica que ahora sostenía entre sus brazos. Tenían tantas cosas en común que él no sabía por donde comenzar, si por las batallas, los regalos, los momentos y recuerdos. Quería que tuvieran más, muchas muchas más cosas que compartir y vivir. Así que sonriendo, viendo como la joven respiraba pausadamente, pensó que ya era hora de que se fueran a sus respectivos hogares. "Aún no" se dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la hermosa luna que brillaba sobre la ciudad del amor y acomodando a la joven en sus brazos. "Un poco más."

* * *

Sé que lo he dicho demasiado, pero GRACIAS, GRACIAS, DE VERDAD GRACIAS por seguir esta historia. Es el final y yo sólo puedo estar agradecida.

Ahora me retiraré a leer fanfics de este fandom porque me negaba a leer por la culpabilidad hasta que tuviera la historia lista... ¡Al fin!

Gracias de nuevo, espero que no se harten de mis gracias jajaja

Y espero leerlos pronto.


End file.
